1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to child care devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a child care device that can be conveniently and rapidly converted between a variety of differing configurations.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional child care devices such as strollers, bassinets, and the like commonly include a child carrier and a mechanism to attach the child carrier to a frame. Typically, the mechanism comprises a plurality of wires and latches which engage the latches. Generally, two transverse wires extend across the bottom of the child carrier positioned to correspond with two wire receptacles attached to the frame and open upward. The wire receptacles are oriented to receive each of the wires on the bottom of the child carrier. Once the wires are coupled within the wire receptacles, the user then latches all of the receptacles closed with a cover that extends across the open portion of the wire receptacles, thereby securing the child carrier to the frame.
Such devices have several disadvantages. First, such child carriers are prone to tilting and could spill children who were unattended and whose carriers were improperly latched down to the frame. Often, the carrier rotates about one of the wires and spills the child out of the carrier. This situation could only be prevented if all of the latches of all of the receptacles were securely closed. Closing all of the latches is time consuming and inconvenient because the operator has to walk around the carrier and close numerous latches. Also, operators sometimes unintentionally neglect to latch the carrier to the frame.
To overcome the disadvantages inherent in such devices, various other devices have been proposed. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,695 to Espenshade et al. commonly assigned to the Assignee of this application and herein incorporated by reference. Espenshade discloses a convertible child care device which includes a child carrying mechanism, a frame, and a support mechanism connected therebetween. More particularly, the child carrying device includes a bottom portion interconnected between a pair of opposed side walls.
Each of the side walls includes an inner casting having a plurality of slots and an outer casting having a plurality of ribs, and a button release mechanism disposed therebetween having a plurality of ramp portions. The support extension is connected to the frame and includes a plurality of buttons corresponding to the plurality of slots. Each of the buttons are adapted to engage a corresponding slot such that the child carrier may be releasably connected to the frame. Lastly, the device includes an actuator having a handle operatively associated with the button release mechanism which interacts with the support mechanism. The handle may be digitally actuated by the user sliding the button release mechanism relative to the outer casting thereby disengaging the buttons from the outer casting such that the child carrier may be removed from the support mechanism. Alternatively, when the button release mechanism is deactivated by the user, the buttons will thereby reengage the outer casting such that the child carrier is secured to the frame.
As can be best appreciated by one skilled in the art, such devices allow for convenient mounting and removal of the child carrier to the frame. The user simply lifts the child carrier by using the handle portion of the actuator to remove the child carrier from the frame. Installation of the child carrier is also safe and convenient. The user simply lowers the child carrier by the handle portion onto the support mechanism. Both operations of installing and removing the child carrier may be performed through a single action i.e., installation and removal are both performed in a single step and are practically automatic. Although the device to Espenshade provides several advantages over the prior art, one skilled in the art can appreciate that various advancements in the art would still be desirable. Specifically, both the actuator and the side panels of such devices include several different members.
It has also been found to be desirable to include a variety of other features on a child care devices. For instance, some conventional child care devices are capable of being changed between several different configurations such as various reclining configurations and various folded configurations. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,235 to Espenshade and commonly assigned to the Assignee of the present invention. The device to Espenshade suggests providing a convertible child care device that allows for conversion between a plurality of configurations. Specifically, such devices include a frame structure, a backrest portion connected to the frame structure at a first pivot point to allow the back rest portion to recline between an upright and reclined position, a foot rest portion connected to the frame structure at a second pivot point to allow the foot rest portion to rotate between a lowered position and an elevated position, and an arm bar slidably connected to the frame structure to allow the arm bar to move between a closed position and an extended position. The arm bar is retained in position by a button which engages indentations on the arm bar. Associated with the button is a spring which operates to bias the button into an engaged position relative to the arm bar.
This device to Espenshade also has substantially advanced the art. However, it has been found that it would be desirable to further enhance such child care devices. Although such devices operate effectively, several different parts are required in the release mechanism and latch mechanism to function effectively. For example, such devices require a separate button and a separate spring member. One skilled in the art can appreciate that multiple component parts creates additional cost and makes assembly and use more complicated.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to have a child care device which provides a substantial amount of versatility. In addition, it would be desirable to have a child care device which is convertible between a stroller configuration and a bassinet configuration. It would also be desirable to have a device which may be reversible such that the child carrier may be positioned with the child either facing towards the frame or away from the frame at the option of the user. Further, it would also be desirable for any such convertible child care device to be capable of being easily converted between the various configurations by a single user. Lastly, it would be desirable to provide the above described advantages while also reducing the number of parts utilized thereby reducing cost and the opportunity for mechanical failure.